Black mail!
by Eclipson. Darkness
Summary: Eclipson Black mails Kagura into doing anything she says all because of a certain 'thing' he did to her that was unforgivable!
1. Chapter 1

**Story name: black mail**

**Chapter: 1 molest**

**Hello! This is a new fanfic I'm starting about Kagura doing 'something' to Eclipson! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kagura walked through the streets seeing multiple girls with their boyfriends. Mopping and groaning wishing one of his friends; especially Noel and Makoto would consider dating him. But unfortunately he was still wandering all alone. Kagura sighed and hung his head down. _Isn't any girl out there just for me?_

Kagura saw even more couple passing him, some boys even smirked at how desperate Kagura looked and some even snickered. Whispering pointless crap about his social life. Kagura growled and gave the couples a dirty look. "I'll show them..i'll have a girlfriend who has the most sexiest body..Aside from Makoto.."

Kagura lifted his head and stood straight up when he saw a girls who's back was facing him and she was leaning on the brick wall of a building and playing 'pac man' on her light blue phone. She had long black hair and was wearing black legging shorts and a blue t-shirt with blue and white gym shoes. _HOLY COW! That ass! Those nice meaty thighs! I bet her jugs are huge too! That's my kind of girl! _

Kagura smirked and walked slowly to the girl. When he was close enough he hugged the girl from behind and the girl dropped her phone and let out a squeak. Kagura grabbed and squeezed the girl's butt and her jugs. _Her jugs ARE huge! I bet she's at least a D or a DD! This is the best day of my life! _Kagura's dirty mind continued to scream as her kept molesting the poor, startled girl. Kagura licked the girls ear. "hey baby, you got a nice body how about you have a taste of my 'black night'?" Kagura purred in the girls ear.

"ah! Help! Help!" The girl squirmed trying to get away from Kagura but his grip was to good.

"come on baby, don't make a scene. How about we go back to my place and have alittle fun.."

"ah! No! Kagura stop it's me! It's me! STOP!"

The girl managed to break free and twirled around. When she did the right side of her hair turned silver and Kagura knew there's only one person with black and white hair. _Oh no! it can't be!_

"E….Eclipson!?" Kagura stepped back and saw Eclipson terrified and on the verge of tears.

"k-Kagura…why'd you do that?...why.." Tears poured down Eclipson's cheeks and she started crying.

"Gah! Nonononononono! Don't cry! I didn't know it was you it was an accident I promise!

Eclipson covers her eyes while tears continued to roll down her face. "But you would really do that to an innocent girl!? Your so cruel! You're a rapist Kagura! This is why I don't like you!

People stopped walking and stared at Eclipson and Kagura. Kagura saw the crowd and gulped.

"this isn't good.."

"wahhh! Kagura you big asshole rapist! You should get arrested! Wahh!" Eclipson picked up her phone and ran away still crying.

"gah! No Eclipson wait! Oh crap…if she tells Cosmo I'm dead!"

"IM TELLING COSMO, XDANTE 1 AND BLOODSCYTHE WHAT YOU DID TO MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Kagura screamed in fear and ran after Eclipson . "Eclipson waaaaaaaaaaait! Please don't teeeeeeeeeeell!"

* * *

**And that's what the WHOLE story is going to be based on! All because Kagura was so desperate! Please R&amp;R! **


	2. Chapter 2 i need you to do something

**Story name: Black mail**

**Chapter: 2. I need you to do something**

**Second episode! Enjoy! And F.Y.I the story's rating might change to M…we'll see how it plays out**

* * *

Eclipson threw giant ice rods at Kagura while running. "GET AWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!"

"Gah!" Kagura took out his sword and blocked the attack and continued running after Eclipson.

"Eclipson! Come on let me explain!"

"no way! I'm never gonna forgive you for this Kagura! Never never never!" Eclipson ran into a restaurant and hid in the bathroom. Kagura entered the restaurant and looked around. "I could've sworn she was in here…" Kagura walked further in the restaurant and looked around.

In the bathroom Eclipson took out her "radio player". It was a radio player but it was a live creature that hade on black and blue headphones, a white blob-like body with barely noticeable lags and has black eyes and a antenna sticking out the headphones.

"okay little guy…time for operation distract the rapist! This is what you trained for! Now go! Fulfill your destiny!" Eclipson opened the bathroom door and the creature ran out and jumped on Kagura's face.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Kagura ran around with the creature still on his face.

Eclipson whistled and the creature jumped on her head and she ran out of the restaurant.

"ha-ha! He'll never catch me!'

Kagura ran out the restaurant and saw Eclipson. "Eclipson wait! I'll do anything! Pleeeeeese don't tell them!"

Eclipson stopped running and transported in front Kagura.

"Anything you say?" Eclipson stared at Kagura waiting for an answer.

Kagura gulped and sighed. "Y-yeah..Anything.."

Eclipson smirked and crossed her arms. "I suppose we can make this work..Hehehe..Okay fine, I won't tell them if..You do whatever I say for 1 month!"

"What!?"

"You sound like you want 2 months!"

"Huh!?"

"okay! 2 months it is!"

"Hell no!"

"3 months! Of I'll tell them!"  
Kagura gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

Kagura sighed in defeat. "Kagura Mutsuki at your service.."

Eclipson did an evil laugh and rubbed her hands together.

"Alright! Your first order of business: you have to be my guinea pig for my spell performance"

"Nuh-uh!"

Eclipson took out her phone and surfed through her contacts. Kagura gave her a confused look. "What're you doing?"

"Calling Bloodscythe.."

Kagura yelped and tried to run but Eclipson summoned and ice block and Kagura tripped and fell flat on his face. Eclipson held the phone up to her ear and the phone called Bloodscythe. Bloodscythe picked up the phone and he was eating a WHOLE apple pie. "*munch munch* hello?"

"Hi Bloodscythe!"

"Oh! Hey Eclipson!..What is it?"

"Well uh I just called to say hi and see how you were doing!"

"Oh, well I'm doing fine, what about you?"

"Pretty good! But hey, now that I've got you can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask me anything"

"Okay so uh..Say I told you that some random dude molested me and.."

Kagura got up and ran to Eclipson but she froze his feet in place.

"And he started chasing me..What would you to him if I told you?"

Bloodscythe answered in a happy and cheerful tone.

"I would rip off their arms and shove the down his throat!'

"oh! Okay! I just wanted to know that's all!"

Bloodscythe gave a suspicious look.

"you sure your just asking me?"

"yep! Totally! Hahahaha!"

"Eclipson.."

"yeah?"

"*black beast voice* there's not some pervert chasing you is there.."

"n-n-no! I'm just curious! He he..uh well I gotta go my phone is about to die…talk to you later!"

"mmhmmmm…yeah…bye.."

Eclipson hung up her phone and turned to Kagura. "okay! Leeeeeeeeet's go!"

Eclipson opened a portal to her house and went in, while dragging Kagura inside. Kagura looked around the house.

"nice house"

"uh-huh.."

Eclipson opened the basement door and walked inside and she threw Kagura in the floor that had a large purple magic circle on it. Kagura got up and looked at the circle and then at Eclipson.

"uhhh…what is this for?"

Eclipson smirked and put on a black and blue witch hat. "nothing special..hehehehe.."

"uh oh.."

Eclipson grabbed a spell book and flipped page after page and then stopped and read.

"okay! I totally got this!"

Eclipson put the book on the floor and said the spell in German.

"Geister des Nordens, Teufel aus dem Süden, Götter aus dem Osten und aus dem Westen Dämonen! ich nenne apond Sie Ihre regnen auf diesem niedrigen Kreatur hatered nach unten und schicken Sie ihn zurück, von wo er gekommen ist! (spirits of the north, devils from the south, gods from the east and deamons from the west! i call apond you to rain your hatered down on this low creature and send him back from where he came!)"

The palm of Eclipson's hands glowed purple and purple lights appeared from the magic circle Kagura was under.

"this isn't good!"

Glowing purple ropes shot out the circle and wrapped around Kagura.

"gah! what's happening!?'

The ropes pulled Kagura into the circle that lead to another dimension.

"hm?...oh! that's the punishment spell! Haha! Well after what he did he deserves it! Guess I'll just wait!"

4 hours later the magic circle glowed and the ropes bring back a COMPLETELY pale Kagura. Eclipson heard the noise and ran down he basement and saw Kagura.

"uhh…you alright Kagura?"

Kagura and curled up in a ball and shivering. 'what I saw was…so frightening….so horrible…"

Eclipson sweatdropped walked over to Kagura and rubbed his head. "it's okay Kagura…just 536 more spells I have to perform on you and you'll be done!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

20 hours later Kagura was laying on Eclipson's couch; passed out. "hehe, see it wasn't that bad! Good night Kagura! Get lots of rest! BECAUSE TOMORROW WONT BE YOUR DAY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Eclipson walked upstairs to her room and shut the door. And that was the start of a….unique friendship…..

* * *

**wow! Sounds like this episode Eclipson turned into a psychopath! But anyway please R&amp;R and give some suggestions of what Kagura's next punishment should be!**

**Kagura: please! If any of you people have any charity in your hearts please help m-! mmmmmfff! *covers Kagura's mouth with duck tape***

**Thank you for reading and I hope I see you again! *waves goodbye* **


	3. Chapter 3-Taste test

**Hello everyone! im sorry i haven't been updating lately but school is piling me up with homework! my deepest apologies for not updating the blazblue game show, but like i said i'll try to update every story**.

**Story name: Black Mail**

**Chapter name: 3. Taste test**

**Okay! lets get this started!**

**Kagura: someone help me!**

* * *

The next day Kagura was sleeping peacefully on the couch in eclipson's living room. Eclipson's bedroom door opened and Eclipson slowly walked downstairs with a line of drool running down her mouth and her head was messy. Eclipson yawned and saw Kagura sleeping like a baby...sorta..

"awwwww….Look at karry..all snuggled up.." Eclipson said.

Eclipson rolled Kagura off the couch and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"GAH!" Kagura screamed and scrambled back up and

Eclipson smirked at Kagura. "hahahahaha! you face looks funny!"

"You little!...GAH!" Kagura smashed his head on the wall in frustration and Eclipson chuckled.

"Wow, you are a dumba**.." Eclipson said crossing her arms.

A knock at the door was heard and when she opened the door a girl with long hair that was red at the top, orange at the middle and yellow at the bottom and a red puple, a orange iris and a yellow sclera. She wore a red corset with red,orange,and yellow tiny feathers at the top and she had on a red skirt that stop at her knees with feathers on the lining and long red short heeled boots, and she had red detached sleeves with long feathers like wings.

"Hey Jiji" Eclipson greeted.

"Hey eclip-clip! i came to see how you were doing!" Jiji smiled.

"Oh im doing good, come in!" Jiji entered the house and saw Kagura.

"um...who's that?" Jiji pointed to Kagura and when Kagura saw Jiji his eyes lit up and he immediately started flirting with her.

"Hey babe, you look hot." Kagura slightly drooled.

Jiji screamed.

"AHH! A RAPIST! GET AWAY!" Jiji pointed her finger at Kagura and it shoot out a flame.

Kagura jumped back and yelled. "What the!?"

The flame extinguished and Jiji apologized. "Im so sorry!"

Eclipson pat Jiji's head. "Dont say sorry to him, he gets what he deserves!"

Jiji gave Eclipson a confused look.

"But i almost cooked him." Jiji said, as guilt entered her heart.

"Trust me, this guys gets what he deserves.." Eclipson said.

Kagura got up holding a wooden spoon for 'defense'.

"What is she!?" Kagura said scared.

"She's a human phoenix."

Kagura put his finger on his chin and smirked.

"a human phoenix huh...nice.." Kagura said.

Eclipson raised a eyebrow and grabbed Jiji's sleeve.

"It's pretty obvious, you know, because of her clothes and all it's practically screaming that she's part phoenix." Eclipson said.

Jiji giggled. "hey, um kagura was it? do you wanna see what i look like in my pheonix form? it's pretty cool"

Kagura shrugged and agreed. "sure."

Jiji held out both her arms and the feathers were on fire and the flames wrapped around her. Then the flames split apart the form 2 giant burning red wings and a phoenix body. Jiji flew and landed on Eclipson's shoulder.

"Pretty cool." Kagura said.

Jiji returned to her human form and bowed.

"thanks!" Jiji said smiling.

Kagura was about to drool but Eclipson quickly slapped him.

"You better not touch her!" Eclipson threatened. "Now, i want you to go down to the basement and when you do you'll see a giant cauldron, and don't go inside it...yet..i gotta get the veggies.."

Kagura gulped and slowly went in the basement whimpering and Eclipson and Jiji went down with him. Eclipson instructed Kagura to get in the cauldron and he did so, then eclipson used a binding spell so he wouldn't escape and Jiji filled in chicken broth.

"Uh..What are you planning?" Jiji asked.

Eclipson smirked and crossed her arms. "Heh heh..you'll see.." She said as she walked down to the basement, with Jiji following behind her. Eclipson saw kagura in the cauldron and when she snapped her fingers ropes wrapped around Kagura. Jiji lit the wood under the cauldron and it began to get heated. Kagura yelped and squirmed.

"GAH!" kagura said as he tried at get out the ropes, but they were too tight. "Hey what're you trying to do!?" Kagura screeched. Eclipson put on her witches hat and put her hair in a low ponytail.

"You'll see" Eclipson took her spell book and flipped through it and stopped and read a page. "Hmm..Hmm...Oh, okay this should be easy." Eclipson said as she set the book down while it was still open. Eclipson took a deep breath and said the spell.

"DARKNESS BEWITCHED!"

The broth in the cauldron turned into black smoke and black decaying hands reaches out and Kagura shivered in fear. Then eclipson pulled him out and saw the liquid boiling.

"Okay, its cooking" Eclipson set kagura down and untied him. "Now we just have to wait till its done.."

After 6 hours passed Eclipson called Bloodscythe, Ragna , Shadow and Bang over. Jiji looked in the pot and saw black and green thick liquid, chunks of raw fish eggs and she saw a big eye ball the blinked and looked at her, and she screamed.

"Ew! Eclip-Clip i thought you cooked better than this!"

Eclipson scoffed and said, " I do, I just wanna try something," Eclipson took out a soup ladle and scooped up some of the soup out the pot and poured it into the bowl she was holding. "I wanna see if there's a food out there that's worst than Noel's cooking."

Kagura gasped. "WHAT!? oh well, atleast i dont have to eat that slop!"

Eclipson raised a eyebrow and turned to kagura. "hehe, yeah, you're gonna be eating this too!"

Kagura gulped and looked at the 'soup' and scrunched his face. Eclipson shook her head and when everyone came over she dragged Kagura out with Jiji following and she greeted everyone.

"Hey guys." Eclipson said.

"Hey Eclipson" Bloodscythe smiled and waved.

"HELLO LADY ECLIPSON!" Bang yelled at the top of his lungs, until eclipson covered it with duct tape.

Eclipson sighed. "gosh, youre really loud." She said as she walked to a table to set the duck tap down.

"What do you want us for?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, right, I wanted you guys to rank how bad this is, because i wanna see if there is a recipe out there that's worst than Noel's cooking, and F.Y.I, i don't cook like this." Eclipson said and she grabbed Kagura's face and poured the soup in his mouth. Kagura screamed like a 4 year old girl and passed out.

"WHOA!" all the boys yelled as they looked at Kagura's passed out face, with swirly eyes.

Bloodscythe made a confused and surprised face, but it soon returned to the blank expressen.

"Uhh..Eclipson...what did you do?"

Eclipson shrugged. "Just a litte...experiment.."

Every boy in the room sweat dropped and said, "Yeah..just a little experiment.."

Kagura was laying on the couch and Eclipson put a ice pack on his head.

"Man..he's been passed out for 6 days...well one things for sure..hes not dead...but damn..looks like i found something worst than Noel's cooking.."

* * *

**And that is all! sorry if it's a little short for you and sorry i haven't updated these stories in a while but school is killing me! anyway please R&amp;R!**


	4. Chapter 4- Five nights at Freddy

**story name: Blackmail**

**Chapter name: Chapter 4- Five nights at...Freddy's!?**

**Date:**

**Hello everyone! i hope your doing well! Anyway if you're wondering yes, 5 nights at freddy's is a actual horror PC game! But i'm sure half of you know about it though! i'm just giving the people who don't know about the game a heads up!**

**Bloodscythe: It's so scary!**

**Cosmo: Yeah!**

**XDANTE1: Don't watch it! it's highly disturbing!**

**Aw come on it isn't that scary! if you ask me it's kinda funny**

**Bloodscythe: You're crazier than the game! **

**Hey! well anyway let's proceed!**

* * *

Kagura woke up and saw Eclipson. Thinking he was going to die, Kagura swiftly jumped away from her.

"No no no! you are not doing another experiment on me!"

Eclipson looked at the huge roll of duct tape in her hand and quickly hid it.

"Busted."

"You were really gonna!? you little witch!"

"Oh man up." Eclipson got up and sat next to Bloodscythe.

"Come on Kagura, Eclipson is harmless." Bloodscythe said rubbing Eclipson's head.

Kagura gasped in surprised and jerked back in disbelief.

"H-H-HARMLESS!? you've gotta be kidding me!" Kagura pointed to Eclipson and whined like a child. "She made me do unspeakable things in that unknown dimension she sucked me in, had one of her pets jump on my face, and fed me some soup thats worse than armageddon itself!"

Bloodscythe looked at Eclipson who was sleeping on his chest and suddenly had a cuteness overload.

"Aww,your so cute!" Bloodscythe said and hugged Eclipson like she was a teddy quickly released her when Kagura made his confused face and stared at him.

"*clears throat* Um, I mean Eclipson is harmless, unless she HAD to fight but yeah, mainly harmless." Bloodscythe said, and turned to the other boys for their opinion. "You guys agree right?."

Bang ripped the duct tape off and spoke with his loud thundering voice.

"AH YES! LADY ECLIPSON IS A VERY NICE, CARING AND SWEET WOMEN! WHY, I REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME I MET HER! I WAS IN THE WOODS TRAINING UNTIL I SAW LADY ECLIPSON PETTING A ADORABLE BUNNY RABBIT! AND I FED HER HALF OF MY MEAT BUN! AHH, THE MEMORIES!"

Thanks to his loud ass voice, Eclipson squeaked an woke up and started shaking and looked confused. Bloodscythe made is monster face at Bang.

"Dammit Bang you woke her up!" Bloodscythe roared.

"Whoa! Eclipson actually looks..harmless!" Kagura said

"She's always really sweet." Suddenly XDANTE1 appeared.

"HELLO X-MMMF!" Eclipson covered Bang's mouth with duct tape again.

"*yawn* When you learn to keep your voice

down i'll take it off." Eclipson looked at kagura and suddenly a piece of memory came back to her.

"Oh yeah! everyone come with me!" Eclipson walked down the stairs, dragging Bloodscythe and Kagura down with her.

Kagura gulped from fear. "This isn't gonna be good."

Eclipson looked at Kagura and rolled her eyes. "I promise it isn't that bad"

Kagura shivered and added, "when you say something is scary, it ends up being scary!"

Eclipson rolled her eyes in frustration as they stood in the basement. "Whatever!" Eclipson said, as she walked over to her laptop and turned it on. The boys quietly stood patiently as they glanced around the room. Eclipson stood up and walked over to Kagura, grabbed him, and dragged him to the computer. She forced him on the chair and wrapped duct tape around him so he couldn't escape.

Kagura released a girly scream as the duct tape was wrapped around him. "Ahhhhhh!"

Eclipson slapped Kagura and he started whimpering. "Pathetic" she said, shaking her head in pity. Bloodscythe grew curious and asked, "Um..eclipson... What're you doing?"

Eclipson grinned as she turned to the boys.

"Kagura is gonna play a game!"

"Which is?" Kagura asked.

Eclipson turned and gave Kagura a crazy smile. "You'll see." She said grinning.

"I dont like this!" Kagura said before squirming more violently. Eclipson tightened her grip on Kagura and dragged him down the steps to a deep and dark empty room with a blue computer screen in the middle of the room. Kagura gulped.

"W-What is this!?"

"a little game, don't worry it's perfectly harmless." Eclipson explained, having a grin on her face which made Kagura scream like a little girl.

"I know your lying! I'm not going near that computer!" Kagura protested as he tried to run away but Bloodscythe grabbed him and dragged him to the computer.

"Just relax Kagura, everything is gonna be fine." Bloodscythe said as he put on black straps and bound his ankles to the chair.

Eclipson moved the mouse and clicked on an icon with a picture of freddy faz bear on it.

" What is this?" Kagura asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. "Oh man, not this game." Bloodscythe said.

Bang ripped off the duct tape and began to speak. "LADY ECLIPSON! MAY I ASK WHAT THIS GAME IS!"

"I will if you will lower your voice. " Eclipson answered and Bang happily complied.

"As you wish lady Eclipson!" Bang said, less loud. Eclipson nodded and whispered the bio of the game and Bang cringed.

"My goodness! what a game!" Bang said while shaking his head. "Kagura! I will pray for you!"

Kagura gulped a big one and looked at the computer screen of the 5 nights at freddy's game.

When he saw the main menu he let out a terrified scream.

"This game doesn't look warm and fuzzy!" He said.

"Trust me that game isn't all rainbows and sunshine." Bloodscythe scoffed. Eclipson patted Kagura's shoulder.

"We should make this a little interesting.""How so lady Eclipson?" Bang asked.

Eclipson smirked and the palm of her hand started glowing blue. "With this." At the snap of a finger, everyone ended up in the 5 nights at freddy's game and in the office.

"Oops, guess i said it wrong." Eclipson said. X Dante looked around and shivered. "I-I don't like this."

"Eclipson, what did you do?" Bloodscythe asked.

Eclipson gulped. "I think all of us are in the actual 5 nights at Freddy's game." She said.

Bloodscythe gulps and started getting paranoid. "Its a good thing we have weapons."

Kagura turned on the light to the left door and saw Bonnie staring in the office.

"AHHH! CLOSE THE DOOR! HURRY!" Bloodscythe said. Kagura ran to the door and pushed the red button and the door slid down and locked. Kagura turned around. " Okay so what now!?" He said. It was only about 3 minutes and everyone was already packing.

Bang held his fist up to his chest. "Don't worry lady Eclipson! i will protect you! as your personal bodyguard!"

"Your not my bodyguard!" Eclipson protested as she looked the cameras and saw that Chica was gone. "Code red! Chica is loose! i repeat Chica is loose!"

Bloodscythe let out a frustrated growl and looked around to see where Chica was. "Dammit where is she!?" When he finally found Chica she was staring at the camera and Bloodscythe flinched. "Creepy!" He snapped as he put the monitor down and saw that the room only had 57% power left and it was only 2am. "Oh God i hope we make it!"

Eclipson gulped. "i hope so."

Bloodscythe heard cheery music outside the office and told Kagura to open the right door. Kagura opened the left door and flashed the lights on the left door and saw that Bonnie was gone and quickly opened to doors.

"Check the cameras!" Kagura said to Xdante who took no hesitation and he quickly checked the cameras.

"Aw crap Freddy is gone!"

"Code blood red!" Bloodscythe screamed.

"Looks like the big boss is lose, things are gonna get complicated." Eclipson peeked out the door and looked down the hall and saw Bonnie coming. "He's coming back!"

Bloodscythe yanked Eclipson in and quickly closed the door.

"Okay look we gotta stay calm!" Bloodscythe demanded.

"But its 5am, but we only have 12% of power left!" Xdante checked the cameras once more and saw Bonnie twitching and staring at the camera and shivered.

"Okay look once we finish, we can get out of here." Eclipson said and everyone nodded in understanding. "Okay, so what now?"

Eclipson stopped and started to think. "Well we should…" Eclipson pressed the light and opened the doors. "We should save some power."

Bloodscythe grabbed the tablet and looked around and saw Bonnie backstage, Chica in the kitchen, and Freddy staring at the camera.

"Well, Freddy's looking awfully creepy today." Bloodscythe said. Xdante looked around holding a chica plushie. "Hey a freddy plushie, aw, its adorable." Eclipson said as she grabbed the plushie off the desk. Bloodscythe saw that foxy was peeping out the curtains at pirate cove and Bonnie was still backstage but staring directly at the camera. "God this place is creepy as hell…" Bloodscythe ground while looking at Kagura pale as a ghost and shivering.

"Uh oh, we got 2% of power left…" Eclipson said, and then, out of nowhere the building lost power and everything turned dark.

"Uh..oh.." Eclipson and the rest of the character heard footsteps and Bang quickly his behind Kagura.

"YOU READY FOR FREDDY!?" A voice was heard and everyone yelled in surprise, then Freddy Fazbear came in with a large cake with a birthday candle on it.

"Ta-da!" Freddy cheered as Chica pushed a button and then whole building regained power.

"Congratulations on completing your first night!: Bonnie and Foxy said while setting the cake in front a terrified Kagura. "What!" Kagura said in confusion.

"What? its just a party, i just wanted to distract you guys so the party could get finished." Eclipson said and all of the males stood there with dumb looks on their faces. "Uhhhhhhh….."

* * *

**Well...thats it…*Yawn* sorry its not good its just that i'm really tired…*Yawn* i stayed up until 5: 45 working on this. I dont want any bad comments alright? if you think this chapter was crappy don't tell me just read my other fic and ill post a better chapter than this one. anyway thats it, please R&amp;R ...Good night..*Yawn* **


End file.
